Reflection
by Warden-Sigma
Summary: Leni, while out partying, encounters a woman who looks almost exactly like her... And who wants to be her, at any cost. [Dramatic Loud House fic]


Leni hated parties.

As the obnoxiously loud music thumped and the heat of all these bodies started to make her skin crawl, she wondered why she was even here at all. Sure, a few of her own friends were here, and she was invited, but she really didn't want to be here.

She grabbed a small snack from the table she was standing near and bit into it, the salty flavour filling her mouth. Maybe she should just call Lori and ask to pick her up. She could see some eyes falling on her, some judgemental, some sympathetic… and more than a few with iller intents.

She spotted one of her friends on the dance floor, or more accurately one of the few open spaces in this house. She was wasted, and was currently pressed close to another woman.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw a blonde woman, of remarkably similar build to her. She swore she was looking at a mirror that someone had set up next to her for an elaborate prank, until she saw her reflection blink.

"Hey." The woman said, barely audible over the music.

"Hi!" Leni replied.

"Wanna step outside for a bit? It's a bit loud."

"Uh…" Leni scanned the room. On one hand, all the people she recognised were in here. On the other hand, they seemed quite busy, and the music was nearly giving her a headache. "Sure."

Leni made a bee-line for the door, without incident. She managed to get it open, enjoying the rush of cooler air. Stepping outside, she sat down on one of the patio chairs, the throbbing bass of the music pulsing through it.

The woman soon appeared next to her, holding a bottle of something orange and a few red cups. "Want a drink?"

"No, thank you. I don't drink alcohol." Leni replied.

"It's just orange soda." The woman replied, pouring her a drink. "I'm Leni."

Leni gasped. "Oh my gosh, I'm also Leni!"

Other Leni chuckled quietly. "Well now." She held out the drink to her.

Leni took the drink, and sipped at it. "This party is totes lame."

Other Leni tilted her head. "Then why are you here, then?"

Leni sighed. "Well, all my friends were invited. And, like, me too."

"I see. Not what you were expecting, then?"

"I… I dunno what I was expecting." Leni took a few huge gulps of her soda. "I think I only came here because my sister Lori said I should go out and meet some more people."

"Parties aren't exactly the best for that." Other Leni looked Leni over. "I love that dress, by the way. Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, this?" Leni smiled. "I made this myself. Took the pattern from a dress I wore when I was sixteen, and just scaled it up.

Other Leni gave her a slight smile. "That colour suits you." She grabbed the hem of her own dress, a much simpler blue outfit. "I just found this at a thrift store."

"Hey, I recognise that dress… I think I donated one like it to a thrift store-" She paused, noticing her words slurring slightly.

"Huh. Maybe I got it from the same place." Other Leni smiled, then turned to Leni. Leni's vision started going fuzzy. "You feeling okay, Leni?"

"I…" Leni looked down at her hands, which were starting to become unrecognisable blurrs. "I think I'm getting sick."

"Oh, that?" Other Leni's friendly visage suddenly turned cold, a dark smile crossing her face. "That must be the tranquiliser I put in your drink."

"W-whu…?" Leni stood up, but nearly fell over as her balance became shot. "Why…?"

Other Leni chuckled darkly. "You'll find out in time. In the meantime, you should probably lie down."

Leni staggered for a moment, before she felt a dull thud on her side, falling onto her side. She weakly reached out and grabbed Other Leni's leg, fingers dragging weakly on fur boots, before she fell limp, and her vision darkened.

The first thing Leni could feel was cold. Her entire left side felt cold, smoothed concrete, as her sense of touch finally switched back on. She let out a groan, which echoed around the room she was apparently in. Wearily, she tried to lift herself up, and after a considerable amount of effort succeeded.

As she shifted her right leg, she felt a solid metal band wrapped tightly around her ankle. She felt around it, feeling a chain leading off it.

"Ah, you're awake."

Leni yelped, and spotted a face lit by a dull blue glow not too far from her. She recognised the face. It was Other Leni.

She felt for her phone, but not only didn't feel it in her dress pocket, she couldn't feel her dress at all. "Wh-what…?"

Other Leni locked the phone she was holding and stood up, now subtly illuminated in moonlight. "You're probably wondering about what's going on, and where you are. And you'll get those answers, in due time. But here's the short of it, Leni Lenore Loud: I want what you have."

"H-huh?"

"Your clothes, your friends, your family. To be loved by many, despite all your flaws." Other Leni pulled her own dress off and flung it aside. Underneath it, a slightly tattered and worn pair of undergarments sat. "I had none of that." She further disrobed, her near-flawless body softly glowing in the moonlight, before putting on Leni's own underwear. "But now, I will. All I have to do…" She grabbed Leni's dress, and slipped it on, flicking her hair out as she finished. "Is be you."

Leni gasped. Aside from hairstyle, Other Leni looked just like her. "No! No, you can't do this!"

"And who's going to stop me?" Other Leni yelled back, causing Leni to back off. "I've studied you and your family for years. I know how you act. I know how _they_ act. Nobody will know the difference."

Leni fell to her knees. "Wh… What are you going to do to me? A-are you going to…" She gulped, trying to hold back tears. "... kill me…?"

"Kill you?" Other Leni laughed. "Of course I'm not gonna kill you. Firstly, that'd be too much work. Secondly, I have some… desires, that you can help me with. Thirdly, and most importantly…"

Other Leni walked up to Leni, and cupped her head in her hand. Leni froze, unable to move.

"... I want to watch you suffer. I want you to know the pain of having nothing, and the pain of losing everything you hold dear. And as your soul slowly breaks apart as your life is stolen by me, you will become my plaything, only obeying me."

Other Leni let Leni go, and started walking off. Before she left the room, she turned around to face Leni once more.

"Oh yes, some housekeeping. I'll bring you food and water. There's a sleeping bag to your left, and a closed toilet to your right. I'll wash you down." Her cold, calculating demeanour instantly switched into a mirror of Leni's normal attitude. "Have fun, sleep well~" She yanked open a large, metal door, and slipped outside. The door shut with a loud bang.

Leni backed into the wall, and curled up, sobbing.

Lori sighed, pulling up at the house. Even from here, she could feel the bass of the music. She wondered if Vanzilla could handle the vibrations, but if it hadn't fallen apart in nearly sixty years, then it should be fine.

Eventually, from the house, Leni stumbled out. Lori sighed in relief. She was still upright, at least.

Leni made her way to the minivan. "Hey Lori!"

"Have you been drinking?" Lori asked in a not-too-friendly tone. "I thought you didn't like alcohol."

"Yeah, but I, like, only had one."

"Just get in." Lori replied, unamused. "Dad's gonna throw a fit when he sees you like this…"

Leni climbed into the minivan, and spent a moment studying herself in the rear-view mirror.

Flawlessly Leni.


End file.
